Certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to computer technology. More particularly, some embodiments of the invention provide systems and methods for communication technology. Merely by way of example, some embodiments of the invention have been applied to user groups. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
With development of voice communication platforms, entertainment live-broadcast room services are often provided on many voice communication platforms. A user can register himself/herself as a host on a voice communication platform and use voice communication tools for live broadcast in a voice-chat room. For instance, the user who has registered as a host can perform singing or video broadcast in the voice-chat room of the voice communication platform to output certain contents to the voice communication platform. However, any user who registers as a host can output contents to the voice communication platform independently, which often results in certain difficulties for managing the voice communication platform and ineffective management of users.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for user group management.